Talador
About Talador, A place surrounded by rocks and Forest. Talador is home to the Absorption Neni. Taladorian’s are also well known for their fighting style. Each one of their classes is based off a Rouge Class type.This is because they fight mainly with fist and surroundings due to Absorption techniques normally being done from touching the opponent. Because of this the Rocky plains of Taldador serve as a great hide away for close up sneak attacks. Talador’s main population holds off in the camping grounds of a cave. The Company Purloin Agency, offers people the Neni to steal from others. The people of Talador act like Elven Monks. The way they worship their god, as to Talador is one of 3 places where the God of the land is worshiped. However, Taladorian’s live most their lives in hiding…This is because the Country of Talador borders EVERY 6 of the other countries and is the main starting point for war. The Abandon City of ruins is a normal battlefield of Talador. Culture they have a ritual were they take one as an offering and absorb all of his or her power close to death and they have some kind of spiritual journey to speak with their god Arakel. If they comes back they is refined and cheered upon the Taladorian’s worship Arakel so devotedly that they will even throwaway their very lives. Government A mixture of Stratocracy and Fascism the Taladorian’s are very militant always ready for war and ready to do any means necessary to win the day Laws Adulterers: 100 Lashes Both the male and female who are guilty of adultery or premarital sex are to be flogged with one hundred lashes. Absolutely no mercy is to be given. It is to be witnessed by a group of Taladorian's. The adulterers can only marry a person who has been found guilty of the same crime or an unbeliever Unsupported Accusation: 80 Lashes If a person accuses a good woman of sexual misconduct and cannot produce four witnesses, that accuser must be flogged with eighty stripes and never again will their evidence be considered Retaliation for Murder When a person is murdered then retaliation is allowed as long as it is “equitable.” A free man is to be killed if a free man was murdered—a slave for a slave and a female for a female. If the wronged party forgives then a liberal fine should be paid Cut Off Hands of Thieves Men or women who steal must have their hands cut off as a reward for their deeds. This will be an example for others Behead and Maim The hearts of the infidels will be terrorized so Muslims should attack with courage and behead them and cut off all their fingers. Maiming your victims will show that opposing Allah and Mohammed results in severe punishment. Laws About Slaves Female Taladorian slaves Female slaves were to be treated differently from males. Parents could sell their daughters into slavery. If a man sells his daughter as a female slave, she is not to go free as the male slaves do. If she is displeasing in the eyes of her master who designated her for himself, then he shall let her be redeemed. He does not have authority to sell her to a foreign people because of his unfairness to her. If he designates her for his son, he shall deal with her according to the custom of daughters. If he takes to himself another woman, he may not reduce her food, her clothing, or her conjugal rights. If he will not do these three things for her, then she shall go out for nothing, without payment of money. Male Taladorian slaves If you buy a slave, he shall serve for six years; but on the seventh he shall go out as a free man without payment.If he comes alone, he shall go out alone; if he is the husband of a wife, then his wife shall go out with him.If his master gives him a wife, and she bears him sons or daughters, the wife and her children shall belong to her master, and he shall go out alone. But if the slave plainly says, ‘I love my master, my wife and my children; I will not go out as a free man,hen his master shall bring him to God, then he shall bring him to the door or the doorpost. And his master shall pierce his ear with an awl; and he shall serve him permanently. Non-Taladorian Slaves If the Taladorianites wanted full slaves they were instructed in Leviticus As for your male and female slaves whom you may have—you may acquire male and female slaves from the pagan nations that are around you. Then, too, it is out of the sons of the sojourners who live as aliens among you that you may gain acquisition, and out of their families who are with you, whom they will have produced in your land; they also may become your possession. You may even bequeath them to your sons after you, to receive as a possession; you can use them as permanent slaves. But in respect to your countrymen, the sons of Talador, you shall not rule with severity over one another. Hereditary Slaves The children of slaves were born into slavery. If his master gives him a wife, and she bears him sons or daughters, the wife and her children shall belong to her master, and he shall go out alone Beating slaves Beating slaves was perfectly allowable under the following rules: He who kidnaps a man, whether he sells him or he is found in his possession, shall surely be put to death. Escaped slaves An escaped slave could not be handed over to his master, and would gain full citizenship among You shall not hand over to his master a slave who has escaped from his master to you. He shall live with you in your midst, in the place which he shall choose in one of your towns where it pleases him; you shall not mistreat him. Jobs Tax rate:15% Learned # Academic – a scholar or sage — astrologer, cartographer, historian, philosopher, etc. # Architect – a master builder # Ascetic – a hermit or wandering monk # Barber – a doctor, surgeon, bloodletter, dentist, and haircutter # Barrister – a lawyer # Bureaucrat – a local functionary, servant to some more powerful political figure # Engineer – a builder of roads, bridges, castles, fortifications, and siege engines # Herald – an announcer and deliverer of news on behalf of a lord # Monk/Nun – a lay cleric devoted to prayer and spirituality # Scribe – skilled in taking dictation or copying documents Lesser Nobility # Adventurer – a minor scion of a noble house who’s chosen to wander the world # Dilettante – a minor scion of a noble house who dabbles in various interests # Diplomat – a representative of his house in dealings with other noble houses # Knight – a well-trained warrior, skilled with sword and lance # Minister – a political figure appointed by the ruler to govern a specific area or to oversee a domain; also lesser but important officials, such as a reeve or judge # Page – a very young noble beginning his training to be a knight # Squire – a young noble progressing on the path to knighthood, perhaps herself a capable warrior Professionals # Armorer # Artist – a painter of portraits # Baker # Blacksmith # Bookbinder # Bowyer # Brewer – a maker of beer and ale # Bricklayer – a laborer skilled in the building of walls and ducts # Butcher # Candlemaker or Chandler # Carpenter – an elite tradesman, skilled in math as well as woodworking # Cartwright – a maker and repairer of carts and wagons # Clothier – a garment-maker # Cobbler or Shoemaker – makes and mends shoes # Cook # Cooper – a barrel-maker # Dyer – a maker of inks, paints, dyes, and stains # Engraver # Furrier # Glassblower # Goldsmith or Silversmith # Hatter # Innkeeper or Tavern-keeper # Jeweler # Joiner – a maker of furniture # Leatherworker # Locksmith # Mason # Merchant # Moneylender # Potter # Shipwright – a builder of ships # Tax Collector # Tinker – a traveling craftsman who repairs tin pots and other small items, often also a peddler # Torturer # Trader – by land or by sea # Vintner – a maker of wines # Weaver The Working Class # Boatman – travel by lake or river # Coachman – driver of a coach # Farmer # Fisherman # Gravedigger # Groom – one who tends animals # Herdsman – a keeper of livestock # Hunter or Trapper # Messenger # Miller # Miner # Painter or Limner # Peddler – an itinerant merchant of goods # Ratcatcher # Sailor # Seamstress # Servant – maid, butler, attendant, steward, etc. # Stevedore – one who loads and unloads goods from sailing ships or caravan Martial # Bodyguard # Bounty Hunter # Forester – a ranger or game warden, often empowered to act as law enforcement within the forest # Gatekeeper or Toll Keeper # Jailer # Mercenary or Soldier # Watchman Scoundrels and the Underclass # Bandit, Mugger, or Thug – steals by force; often part of a gang of thieves # Beggar # Burglar – steals by breaking and entering # Fence – finds buyers for stolen goods, may serve as a pawnbroker # Gambler # Pickpocket or Cutpurse – steals by stealth # Procurer – streetwise specialists in finding whatever their client might be looking for # Prostitute # Slaver # Smuggler – moves stolen or illegal goods # Wanderer – a “barbarian” nomad, drifter, or rover Entertainers # Acrobat # Actor # Clown # Dancer # Fortune-teller – might well have real power in a fantasy world # Juggler # Minstrel # Prestidigitator – stage magician # Storyteller